The best thing that happened
by bonitamalfoy
Summary: Just an aimless Oneshot, I hope you enjoy and no hate pls, as it is my first time writing one-shots. Pairings: Dm/Hg Married!Dramione


**So, Hi! I know I haven't finished The Thunder Phoenix yet, but I'm just writing a one-shot!**

**This idea came to me in the middle of the night yesterday. And it is the first one- shot. Hope you enjoy it! My exams are finally over! This is just a oneshot. Dramione rules!**

**Disclaimer: This is a fanfiction, not the wonderful Harry Potter series. **

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Best Thing That Ever Happened

**Hermione's POV**

"My dear little Mia, you look amazing!" Mother gushed. "My little daughter has grown, she's getting married!" Mother then burst into tears as she was very emotional. Narcissa stood next to Mother comforting her and trying her best to hold back her tears, it will be the day that I married her precious little son.

"Sorry to break up the cheese feast, but Hermione is required to wait in the aisle." My best friend forever, Ginny Weasley barged in and said. "You look amazing by the way, Mione. "

I looked in the mirror and admitted I kind of look nice. My usual bushy hair was tied back to a messy bun, some of my hair falling into my face. Narcissa and my mother helped me apply my make up. The dress was white, with lace on my arms. ( A/N I don't really know how to describe…) it was flowy and there was the right amount of lace on in, I felt amazing in it.

I walked out to the aisle and saw Draco's face, I smiled, remembering how he proposed to me.

**Hermione's Flashback**

It was such a crazy day today. I woke up late for work, and it was the day when I have a meeting with the Minister of Magic! Of the many days I could be late, I choose today? I was almost ripping my hair out in frustration.

"Hi Mia, how's your day?" Draco, my boyfriend asked. We've been dating for two years already. "I fine thank you, Drake." I replied, I was really tired. "We're having dinner at 8:00 p.m. tonight, is that ok?" Draco asked nervously. I could tell he had this thought for a while already. "Yes, why not?" "Thanks, now get to work before your late, I need to run to St. Mungo's for a patient check up." After saying that, he kissed my cheek and flooed to St. Mungo's. That's what I thought tho.

"Ms. Granger, you're late." The Minister said. Now we'll be talking about the case where you said you had a breakthrough, correct?"

"Yes, Minister, so…" I began and not long, the meeting was finished. I then worked on some paperwork and it was almost 8. I like working. I wonder what Draco is doing, I thought and went back.

"Drake, where are you?" "Oh Hi! I'm making dinner." Draco replied. "You can cook?" "Well yes, but I only do it on special occasions." He replied.

After dinner

"Wow! The food is amazing!" "I know right!" Draco replied smugly. Than suddenly all that attitude dropped. He then took my hand and apparated to the balcony. "Hermione, I have something to tell you." He said then took my hand. "All the time, you were my angel, you helped me face my fears and taught me how it is to love. You gave me happiness and love," He then went on one knee. "Will you, Hermione Jean Granger, be my wife so we can experience everything together?"

"Yes, I do!" I said and hugged him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Draco's POV

My heart almost stopped when I saw Hermione walk down the aisle, her dress trailing behind her. She looked gorgeous. I smiled remembering the trouble I went to propose to her.

Draco's Flashback

Hermione was late for work, so I just had to convince her that I'm working. I flooed to St. Mungo's and waited for 30 minutes and flooed back home. I was holiday during that time so it is easier to prepare everything. I was almost finished cleaning the balcony when scarhead popped over after his quidditch practice. "Hey ferret, what are you doing?" The Boy Who Lived said, then saw my murderous face and apparated away, laughing. That scarhead, ruining all the work I've done for Hermione.

Not a while later, Weaselette flooed overwith her oaf of a brother and her oaf of a brother ate all of the blasted brownies I made for Hermione only?! How dare he do that. That oaf even had the nerve to ask me for more So I closed the floo network and finally finished preparing.

Then she arrived home. She loved dinner, obviously because it was cooked by me and I apparated her to the balcony.

"All the time, you were my angel, you helped me face my fears and taught me how it is to love. You gave me happiness and love," I then went on one knee. "Will you, Hermione Jean Granger, be my wife so we can experience everything together?" I gulped, there was silence. I was so scared that she would reject me, my ego would be forever bruised if she did and I'll be never able to be happy again.

After a while she answered Yes and I never felt that blissfully happy ever in my life, except for the time that she became my wife.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Will you, Hermione Jean Granger, take Draco Lucius Malfoy as your husband?" The Priest asked.

"Yes, I do" Hermione said and a beam of white light flew from her hand to Draco's hand.

"And will you, Draco Lucius Malfoy, take Hermione Jean Granger as you wife?" The Priest asked.

"Yes, I do." Draco answered and beam of yellow light flew to Hermione's hand.

"I now pronounce you as husband and wife." The Priest announced. "Please seal your union with a kiss."

As they newlyweds kissed, everyone cheered loudly the Weasley Twins wolf whistled.

"We have endured through so much together," Hermione said, "a war and heartbreak, will you always love me?"

"Always."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**I supposed this is the end. This is my first one shot, I'm still currently writing the thunder phoenix. **

**I hope you like this fanfiction, although it came to me in a dream.**

**Love,**

**Bonitamalfoy xxx**


End file.
